Joe's Christmas
by Sixela
Summary: My first true romance. It's a bit *Gag* Fluffy. I think. It's a bit late because I went away this year, but well, Merry Christmas!


Joe's Christmas  
By Sixela AKA Alesha Fenya  
  
Note: Look I don't own anything. I wish I owned Digimon and I'm glad I don't own "Christmas" the song. I due own the CD though.  
  
Matt: You own that CD?  
Sixela: Yes, it's a sweet CD.  
Matt: It's a stupid CD.  
Sixela: Matt watch it, my fanfic, my friend Jun can pop up and sing "All I want for Christmas".  
Matt: Yes love, people please read and review it! For my sake!  
Sixela: I like that Idea! I'll think about that!  
  
********************************************************************* Joe sat at his desk making a Christmas list:  
Alesha: New sheet music [I love you Joe!]  
Tai: New soccer ball  
Davis: New Soccer ball  
T.K.: Date with Kari  
Kari: Pink Socks  
Mimi:?  
Cody: Movie Passes  
Matt: Voice lesions [Joe!] or Free dinner with Alesha  
Izzy: Froger 2 for PC  
  
Suddenly there was knock at his door.  
"Yes," he said fixing his glasses. Alesha walked in holding a bunch of books lots of books. "Hi, wuz up?"  
"Can you help me study please?" she batted her brow/green eyes, "Oh a Christmas list. Can I…?"  
"No" he snatched it from her.  
"It doesn't matter" She sighed. "What are you getting Mimi?"  
"I don't know she won't be here this year. Hey can you put a CD on?"  
"Mariah Carey kay?" She put #5 on.  
The Snows coming down, I'm watching it fall.  
Lots of people around, Baby please come home.  
"So, What may I ask are you getting Matt, Alesha?"  
"Take a guess!" She giggled.  
"Your not, you little…"  
"No! I'm not letting, I'm not going to, were not. I'm giving him a new guitar"  
The church bells in town, all ringing in song  
Full of happy sounds, baby please come home.  
"Alesha I think you got it! Good luck tomorrow!" He yelled as she went out the door.  
~I got it! ~ He thought as he went back to his room.  
***************************************************************************  
Part Two  
Matt: You didn't tell me you hade a part two!  
Sixela: I didn't, but Zpan Sven could have jumped in and screwed it up again!  
Matt: If she some how got in, HE could have.  
Sixela: Don't worry about it. It's called blackmail, now on with the story!  
Again----- ***********************************************************  
Mimi looked at Christmas tree. ~So Pretty~   
They're singing, "Deck the Halls",  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
Cuz I rember when you were here,  
And all the fun we had last year  
She herd music being played, she looked around the computer was on.  
"Mimi, if you get this it must be Christmas! Merry Christmas Itooshi! [Beloved] Follow my directions if you want your Gift!"  
Directions began printing from the computer.  
"See you soon! I love you!"  
Pretty Lights on the tree  
I'm watching them shine  
You should be here with me  
Baby please come home!  
Mimi looked at the print out,  
  
Merry Christmas!  
1.Listen to the song  
2.Follow your heart  
3. I'm to the Right of your Way  
4. Close your eyes  
5.There I am, Your present  
See your soon,  
Joe  
  
~Okay, listen to the Music,~  
They're singing "Deck the Halls",  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
Cuz I rember when you were here,  
And all the fun we had last year  
She looked at the hall, ~I rember standing here last year!~ she gave an evil grin. ~There is a card "Deck" in the Hallway~ she walked over to it. ~Right, Right of way!~ She took a forward and looked around. She turned the conner. "Okay now to close my eyes, " she did. "Now I am going to open them!" she yelled. She looked into the room. And she saw..  
"Oh my God! Joe you shouldn't have! This is the best present ever!" She screamed.  
The End  
Matt: What did she get?  
Sixela: I have made a decision. It's a contest! Email me what she gets and YOU could be in my next fanfic! Oh and if I get 5 reviews to have Jun sing "All I want for Christmas" to Matt. I will! Thanx! I will also do it if I get less then 3 reviews!  
Matt: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Please review! Save me!   



End file.
